Bond of the Outcasts
by Isun Alor
Summary: Naruto and Isaribi two outcasts in their villages what would happen if fate brought these two together? Rated M for future lemons. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here!! Just to let you know for people that like my other two stories I am having some major writers block BUT that doesn't mean that I am giving up on those stories because I am the kind of guy that likes to see things through!! This is something that I got inspired to write while playing my video games. The pairing is Naruto X Isaribi.**

Thoughts _Italics_

**Kyuubi BOLD**

Every day it was the same thing over and over for Naruto Uzumaki the villagers would chase him and give him a good ass whipping. He just could not understand why the villagers were treating him this way. "_What did I ever do to them?" _Naruto thought to himself as he was doing his best to endure the pain of his daily beating by the villagers. After about an hour of being beaten to a bloody pulp the villagers started leaving one by one. Naruto collapsed eventually and fell unconscious as one villager kicked him in the stomach as he was leaving. **"This poor kit always enduring such abuse; it is a good thing that I have the power to heal him or he would have been dead long ago. He sure is a tough one because if I was him I would of gone crazy by now. **Soon after the fox started using his chakra to heal Naruto who was still unconscious. After about three hours of being unconscious Naruto finally came to and he got up brushed himself off and looked at his body realizing that he was no longer bleeding and had absolutely no broken bones, cuts or bruises.

Meanwhile in another place at the same time a young girl by the name of Isaribi was going through the same kind of persecution that Naruto was going through everyone in her village considered her a monster and a demon just like Naruto. _"Oh I am getting so tired of people treating me this way!! I just hope Amachi finds a cure for me so I can be normal again!! _Isaribi though to herself. _"I just wish there was someone out there that understands what I am going through and what it is like to be treated like this!" "Sigh... but I know that will never happen not even in a million years.. _

Back at Konoha Naruto was doing his best to practice all his ninja techniques with a Kunai and the Shadow Clone jutsu. "_he he he lets see those villagers catch me now that I have learned the Kage Bushin no jutsu!! _But unbeknownst to our hero someone was watching him in the shadows and they were watching his every move very hours of practicing Naruto finally decided to go home and get some rest but that was not going to be easy because he walked up and noticed a huge crowd of people ready to jump and beat him up like they always do. "Ready for some pain demon?" one of the villagers says. Naruto starts laughing at them and the villagers get really pissed of at him. One of them finally spoke up and Naruto could tell that he was really pissed off and he says "What the hell is so funny demon?" Naruto immediately responds and says"You came to beat me up like you low lives usually do but guess what?? "Now its my turn and I am going to teach you guys a lesson!!" "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!! Naruto shouts while doing the hand sign. Soon the villagers are surrounded and their crowd looks ridiculously small compared to the army of Naruto shadow clones. Then Naruto charges. Soon after there is nothing but a pile of people in big hill after Naruto got through with them. "There that should teach you not to mess with me anymore!!" After Naruto says this he walks off feeling very proud of himself.

Back at the Sea Country things were not getting any easier for Isaribi the villagers would just not stop persecuting her. So she did what she would usually do dive into the ocean to escape the villagers wrath. _"Why can't they just leave me alone!! Everyday it is the same thing over and over!! I really hope Amachi finds a cure for me soon I cannot live like this anymore!! Sometimes I wish I was never even born!! _Isaribi finds here usual spot and sits down on a rock in the middle of the ocean and beings to cry. _"I wish there was someone out there that would share my pain!! Sometimes I feel like killing those stupid villagers but I think in the long run that won't be such a good idea. My only hope now is that cure that Amachi said he was going to make happens and soon. _Then Isaribi begins sobbing all by herself wishing and hoping for a life were she will no longer be persecuted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here I know it has been awhile but here is the second chapter of Bond of the outcasts!! ENJOY and please don't forget to read and review because it makes me happy that you guys like my stories!!**

Several months have passed and one boring mission after another Naruto finally gets a mission that seemed exciting he would be going with a team to the Sea country to investigate a rumor of sea monsters in the Sea country. He went to the Hokage's office to meet his team. Kiba Inuzuka, and Yamakana Ino. "Alright take a seat the three of you!!" Tsunade says practically yelling at the top of her voice. "You are to go to the Sea Country to investigate sightings of sea monsters and deal with it should there be any evidence of such occurrences and deal with any type of resistance should you be attacked." "We are very short handed and you three are the only ninja's I have left in konoha for this mission. "So pack your stuff and head out to Sea country!! "Oh I almost forgot here you will need these tickets to take a boat to your destination. Naruto and his team begin to leave the village. "Wow I cannot believe we got such an awesome mission!! This is going to be great!! Naruto then jumps for joy. "I will have to agree with you there me and Akamaru were always getting stuck with D- Ranked missions that hardly payed any money at all!! "I guess boys will be boys" Ino says as she shakes her head from side to side. "Oh come on Ino you mean to tell me that you are not tired of all the d rank missions that we have been getting lately?" Kiba asks as they dash through the forest. "Well Maybe you guys are right I give it a chance then. Ino then smiles at her two team mates."All right that's the spirit Ino!!" Kiba and Naruto say it at exactly the same time and laugh.

A few days later Naruto and his teammates reach the Sea country and happen to over hear an interesting conversation.

"Did you see that girl with the bandages?"

"Yeah I did"

"I heard a rumor that she is a sea monster"

"But it is just a rumor you know rumors are not very reliable besides she could be wearing those bandages to cover up some kind of injury."

"But I think we should find out to make sure."

"No way go on your own!! There is no guarantee that she isn't dangerous!!"

"Fine coward I will find someone else then."

Then the two villagers went their separate ways. "So what do you say we start our investigation?" Ino says with a smile. "Sure Akamaru can find her scent and then we can track her plus her scent should be easy to find if she is a sea monster like that villager said". Kiba says after petting Akamaru. "I have a better idea Kiba save your chakra I will use my shadow clones to see if we can find the girl that those villagers were talking about. "Okay then that is fine since you can create a lot of them. Kiba says. "Just don't draw too much attention okay Naruto?" Ino reminds him. "Here we go Kage bunshin no jutsu!!" Within seconds hundreds of Naruto's appear and they do a henge to disguise themselves as villagers and they all go in separate directions of the village to look for the mysterious girl.

It was late into the night and Isaribi decided to go steal food from the markets because they would refuse to sell to her and she had no other way to feed herself. She then senses someone watching her, but it dispels. Then Isaribi goes back to gathering food for herself. "Okay guys one of my clones found her and dispelled leaving me the exact location of where the girl is that fits the description Isaribi finally finished gathering food from the markets and was getting ready to go back to her small house near the beach, but Naruto and his teammates show up. "Hey hold it right there!! Naruto yells. "_Uh oh getting caught stealing food from the markets was the last thing that I need." _Isaribi thought to herself. _"I have to get away from them only God knows what they would do to me if they catch me and I am not going to let that happen." _Isaribi grabs all her food and begins running. "

"Come on guys we can't let her get away!! "Naruto then summons more clones to aid them in catching Isaribi. " But Isaribi begins running even faster but Naruto refuses to give up the chase. "We just want to talk to you we don't have any intentions of hurting you!" Naruto yells as he chases her. "Yeah right I have heard that before so stop chasing me." Isaribi says obviously not convinced in the slightest that Naruto was not going to hurt her. Naruto finally surrounds her and gives Ino enough time to enter her body and find out all they could about Isaribi.

After awhile Ino comes back to her own body and tells Naruto and Kiba what she has learned. "Okay guys her name is Isaribi and she was experimented on by Orochimaru and that is why she looks like a half human half fish. Ino says noticing how angry Naruto was getting. "Okay let's take her back to the village to see if Grandma Tsunade can help change her back into a human. "Okay that sounds like a good idea let's get back." Kiba says agreeing with Naruto's idea. The three of them then leave with Naruto carrying Isaribi in his arms with the hope that she can be changed back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Newest chapter of bond of the outcasts sorry it so short but I will update it real soon!**

**Bond of the Outcasts Chapter 3**

After a few weeks after bringing Isaribi home from her former village Tsunade had already performed the operation on her for her to look normal again and she was in the recovery room and she finally came to.

A nurse was glad to see that she was awake and asked her how she was feeling and brought her some food and a mirror.

"Here you go Isaribi take a good look at yourself." The nurse smiles at her very warmly.

Isaribi then takes the mirror and looks at herself and cannot believe her eyes. She was back to normal! No signs of being a fish woman anywhere.

"How did this happen? How am I normal again?"

"Well since you are authorized to leave go see the Hokage and Naruto and you will have your explanation."

"Hai" Isaribi responds nervously.

After getting dressed she then heads to the Hokage's office and finds Naruto with Tsunade there.

"Why did you go out of your way for me Hokage-sama?"

"I see you're awake and well." "Please sit down and let me explain."

She then takes a seat.

"After we found out Orochimaru did this to you we decided to help you and also the fact Naruto insisted I help you look human again so you can also thank him as well."

Isaribi looked at Naruto with complete shock and starting seeing him a new light especially since she barely knew him and he went out of his way to help her.

She stared at Naruto for over ten minutes straight.

Then Tsunade made a coughing noise on purpose to get Isaribi to snap out of it.

"Well you are now an official village member of the leaf." " You will recover from your surgery and then you will become a shinobi."

"Here is your apartment key."

"Naruto escort Isaribi to her new house."

"Okay I will Baa-Chan."

"Shall we go Isaribi?"

"Yes lets go" Isaribi says with a blush.

About thirty minutes later they arrive and Naruto gets ready to leave, but Isaribi stops him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me!"

"Uh there is no need to thank me."

"But I want to thank you!"

Isaribi then pulls Naruto close to her and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I will see you tomorrow Naruto."

She goes into her apartment and closes and locks the door.

Naruto could not believe he got his first kiss.

Then walked home with a huge smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Isun Alor here with another update! Decided to update twice because I have not wrote this one in a while! There is a time skip because this chapter will contain citrus and I would rather have them at the age of eighteen to engage in this type of relationship. ;-D**

Isaribi was thinking about all the bad things that had happened in her life. From all the people that mistreated her, used her, and even went so far as taking advantage of her sexually just to make her feel worse and even more like an outcast.

Ever since she met Naruto and he brought her to the village her life turned around and it was for the better.

Two years had past and she was an official leaf shinobi and she was assigned to Naruto's team because Sakura was taken off the team because she wished to be Tsunade's apprentice. So the team consisted of Isaribi, Naruto, and Kakashi since Sasuke had also left the team they were just a two man squad with a Jonin sensei.

Naruto and Isaribi had a routine they would train together and usually after wards they would go get something to eat and just kept things at that.

Of course Naruto being as dense as ever never really understood why Isaribi kissed him in the first place not being used to those type of experiences.

Isaribi was used to it even though it was done against her will.

She was getting frustrated thinking Naruto was doing it on purpose so she decided to go all or nothing to find out how he felt about her.

By inviting him into her room. She thought that this was the only way to find out if he wanted a relationship or not.

When she first met Naruto they were both sixteen. Now after two years they were both eighteen years old and she had to know if he wanted a relationship or not.

She decided to plan this all very carefully buy everything for the mood, protection and so forth.

So two days later she made up a story telling Naruto she needed help with something to get him into her room and let him know how she felt and then seduce him.

She was very nervous and jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"I am coming Naruto!"

She then lets him in and gives him a huge hug.

Naruto instantly blushes but decides to hug her back.

Isaribi was very happy about this and decided to be upfront with him.

"Naruto this is hard for me to say."

"But I cannot keep this inside me anymore."

"What you did for me I can never forget it."

"You gave me another chance at life"

"You helped me be a normal woman again."

"So after the two years I have known you."

"This is the only way I can think of to repay you."

"Naruto I am yours."

"Do with me as you will."

Isaribi then begins undressing slowly removing her clothes.

Naruto just goes wide eyed as her nakedness is slowly revealed.

"Isaribi what are you doing?"

"I am giving myself to you Naruto!"

"That is what I am doing!"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

With that she presses her body against him and they both collapse on the bed.

"But Isaribi I don't know how to love a woman..."

Naruto says with tears in his eyes.

"If you knew that I am a demon container you would not love me."

Isaribi then kisses him passionately.

"Naruto I am just like you so I will never abandon you!"

Naruto was overjoyed that his eyes filled with tears and Isaribi let him cry on her shoulder.

After about thirty minutes of him sobbing.

She kisses him and asks him:

"I will teach you Naruto are you ready?"

Naruto nods.

She then undresses him and begins caressing his body.

She then leads his hands to her breasts and instructs him to touch her there.

Naruto caresses her breasts and she moans.

He then wonders if he did something wrong but Isaribi tells him it feels really good and not to stop.

He continues that for a few minutes and then she leads his hands between her legs.

He feels her warmth.

She then instructs him to insert a finger and move it in and out.

Naruto does as he is told.

"Why Naruto are you sure you have never done this before?"

Isaribi says with a very devilish smile.

"Uh no I am a virgin!" he blushes crimson red.

"Not for much longer I am afraid."

She then put his shaft into her mouth and begins bobbing her head.

Naruto holds the sheets as he feels the intense pleasure.

Not even five minutes have passed and he is at his peak.

"Isaribi no more what is this feeling!"

She refuses to stop.

He then lets go in her mouth.

Naruto closes his eyes breathing heavily.

"Isaribi what was that? It felt so good!"

"Can we do that again."

"Sorry next time!"

Naruto was deeply pleased that he heard her say that there would be a next time,

"Now its my turn."

She then pushes his face between her legs and instructs him to lick her and points where.

Naruto begins licking and at the pace she instructs him.

After about five minutes she is at her peak as well.

"Naruto you are a natural!"

She squeezes the sheets and lets go as well.

"Are you okay Isaribi?"

"Oh I am perfectly fine Naruto-kun."

"Now for the main event."

She then straddles him and then lowers herself down on his shaft.

"Wow this feels even better!"

"Oh you think that feels good?"

"Wait until I start moving!."

She then kisses him on the lips and starts grinding her hips.

Naruto could not believe the intense pleasure he was feeling and wished it would never end.

After about two hours they both collapsed exhausted.

Through out the night they made love many more times.

Naruto was so happy to find someone like him.

Isaribi felt the same exact way.

They both then feel asleep together.

The beginning of a strong loving bond between two outcasts was beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

After many adventures together the love of Naruto and Isaribi grew stronger and Naruto and Isaribi decided to get married. Naruto became the hokage of the

leaf village and Naruto and Isaribi have a great wedding thanks to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya and Tsunade got married about two years before Naruto and

Isaribi tied the not. Tsunade still had to keep her husband in check since he still had his perverted tendencies but simmered down after his marriage with Tsunade.

All of Naruto's friends came to the wedding of Naruto and Isaribi to show their support for Naruto and his wife. Even though Hinata had confessed her feelings

to Naruto he told her that he was already in a relationship with Isaribi and would never abandon her since Isaribi and Naruto made the promise to remain faithful

to each other when they got together since they both where in the same boat when it came to being out casts.

So even though Naruto broke Hinata's heart she still attended the wedding to support Naruto as a fellow shinobi and as a friend.

Sakura was there also and had also wanted to give Nartuo a chance but Naruto declined telling her He was in love with Isaribi; and also attended the wedding

to show him her support.

After they exchanged their vows the preist told Naruto that he could kiss his bride. Naruto and Isaribi kissed and everyone cheered.

2 years after the wedding Naruto and Isaribi have twins the boy looked like Isaribi and the girl looked like Naruto.

After giving birth Isaribi old Naruto how happy she was and kissed him.

Two Outcasts that became the most respected shinobi in the leaf could not wish for anything more and were truly happy as a family.

THE END

**Well that is the end of this story I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
